


Algo de alcohol y tardes en Bora Bora

by tsuu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuu/pseuds/tsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se estaba enamorando. Era tan obvio que se lo querías gritar en la cara a veces. Y Yunho era tan caballero que ni se daba cuenta que en sus encantos Jaejoong estaba cayendo demasiado rápido. Y tú Yoochun, eres como un gato que busca afecto, y en Junsu está todo el alivio que buscas tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo de alcohol y tardes en Bora Bora

Hubo un poco de alcohol, un cigarro compartido y una tarde llena de susurros mientras veían el día deslizarse entre las cortinas, el sol bajando poco a poco dibujando sombras por toda la habitación de hotel mientras se pasaban la botella de whisky y daban largos tragos que les quemaba la garganta.

‘No quiero crecer’ te había dicho en voz baja, una confidencia no pedida y que se formó en los labios de Junsu sin pensarlo dos veces. Yoochun lo miró de reojo, antes de tomar otro sorbo y pasarlo hacia Jaejoong.

‘Ya creciste hace mucho, Junsu-yah’ Le respondiste sin mirarlo, porque sabías que si lo hacías no podrías evitar el inclinarte, el pasar tu brazo por sobre sus hombros o darle la mano entrelazando dedos. Te habías repetido muchas veces que aquellos gestos estaban bien en Corea, pero ahora estaban en Miami. Trabajando. Recién debutados y ya en Estados Unidos sacándose fotos en Disney World. La próxima semana verías a tu hermano y a tus padres.

Fue Junsu quien se arrimó más hacia ti y te tomó la mano libre, aquella que no tenía el cigarro y la puso palma arriba, trazando los surcos con sus pulgares. La línea de la vida, de la salud, del amor…

‘Hyung, pásame la botella por favor’ la voz de Junsu se volvió ronca de repente, soltando la mano de Yoochun y alcanzando la bebida que le tendía Yunho por sobre la cabeza de Jaejoong. Tomó un largo trago y suspiró, acomodándose nuevamente contra la cama de la habitación doble. Hacía calor, y el manager les había dado el día libre porque en el aeropuerto habían perdido sus maletas con el vestuario para el photoshoot. Una desgracia realmente, pero un día libre siempre era bien recibido.

‘¿A que hora dijo Changmin que volvería?’ la voz de Jaejoong se oía opacada por algo. Miraste de reojo y trataste de suprimir una sonrisa. Había acomodado su cabeza sobre las piernas de Yunho, mientras este trazaba la línea de su oreja y bordeaba los innumerables piercings.

‘Como a las siete, dijo que debía comprar un par de libros que su padre le había encargado’ respondió Junsu sin quitar la vista de las cortinas de la ventana y de los rayos de sol que disminuían poco a poco.

‘Prepararé algo para cenar entonces… ¿o prefieren salir a comer?’ la voz seguía opacada.

‘¿Eh? ¿Youngwoong hyung nos invita a comer afuera?’ La voz de Junsu se animó, mirándote fijamente para que le siguieras el juego, tú no pudiste evitarlo, nunca puedes.

‘¡Hyung es tan bueno con nosotros! Siempre he querido ir a comer al Ritz-Carlton! ¡Me siento bendecido de tener un hyung tan consciente de cuánto trabaja su dongsae!’ Le dijiste mirándolo fijamente mientras éste se acurrucaba más y más en el pantalón de Yunho.

‘¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Yunho-sshi! ¡Diles algo a esos bullies que interrumpen la armonía del grupo!’ dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba de las solapas de manera dramática al líder. Te reíste con ganas y Junsu te siguió, apoyándose en tu hombro y acercándose peligrosamente a tu cara. Luego Yunho y Jaejoong, fuera de su rol de drama-queen, también estallaron en risa. Te inclinaste. Yoochun, eres como un gato que necesita afecto. Te inclinas al menor toque. Por eso se te da tan bien este grupo, por eso estás con Park Kahi.

El recuerdo hace que pares de reír. Yunho se levanta y apaga el olvidado cigarro en el cenicero. Toma el resto de Whisky de un solo sorbo y le ofrece su mano a Jaejoong para que se levante también.

‘Vamos a ver que encontramos en la cocina, probablemente tendremos que salir a comprar un par de cosas’ viste a Jaejoong sonreir tímidamente, tratando de no mirar a ninguna parte mientras tomaba la mano y el leader lo ayudaba a pararse. Se estaba enamorando. Era tan obvio que se lo querías gritar en la cara a veces. Y Yunho era tan caballero que ni se daba cuenta que en sus encantos Jaejoong estaba cayendo demasiado rápido.

Los viste salir por la puerta con dirección a la cocina mientras tú y Junsu seguían en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama.

‘Yah, Yoochun…’

‘¿Si?’ No lo miraste, pero sentías que tu cara ardía. Deseaste tener más cigarrillos, más whisky, cualquier cosa en que ocupar tus manos…

‘Me preguntaba…’ Y no aguantaste. Le tocaste la rodilla. Y el te devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa amistosa.

‘Yo nunca lo he hecho, pero me preguntaba… ¿ya has tenido tu primer beso?’

 

No volvieron a hablar del tema hasta un par de años más tarde. Bora Bora les mostró lo bella que podía ser una isla paradisíaca, con el sol en lo alto y el agua cristalina. Con los pies descalzos hundidos en la arena Junsu te pidió que le dieras algo. Estaba triste, lo habías visto llorar por el término de su primera relación. ‘Quítame su sabor de la boca, no quiero recordarla’. Te había dicho sin sonrojo, sin vergüenza. Sus ojos solo mostraban ojeras y cansancio y tristeza.

Y habías besado a chicos antes, pero nada como aquello. Junsu sabía a desesperación, a un miedo inmenso sin nombre y casi pudiste sentirlo sollozar.

‘Vamos, no puedo besar tan mal’ le habías dicho para animarlo, para escuchar un eu kyang kyang tan claro como el agua de aquella isla. Para no llorar tu también. Y Junsu si se rió.

‘No, no, todo lo contrario. No puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido tan malo, Yoochun-ah parece saber lo que hace.’ Te dijo sonriendo y restregándose la manga del chaleco por sobre los ojos.

Debiste detenerte, pero era imposible, ¿verdad? Irresistible. Y por eso lo besaste de nuevo, hasta que dejaste de escuchar el tintineo en tus oídos que parecía decir –detente-.

‘¡Junsu y yo nos besamos viendo el atardecer!’ le gritaste a las cámaras. Querías que el mundo lo supiera, que lo creyera una mentira, pero que lo supiera de todas formas. Querías también recordarlo al ver el DVD más tarde. Y que ella supiera también, lo creyera mentira, pero que lo supiera. Esperaste que Junsu lo negara, pero no hizo más que afirmarlo, y eso te dejó aún más desconcertado que el encontrarlo aquella noche en tu habitación de hotel.

‘Le dije a hyung que me cambiara de habitación por hoy’ te dijo con inseguridad, apretando su almohada contra el pecho y llevando una polera de Cassiopeia y unos pantalones de buzo demasiado largos a modo de pijama. Tu solo asentiste y lo viste acostarse en la cama que era de Jaejoong. Te acostaste en tu propia cama y apagaste la luz.

‘Ne, Yoochun-ah…’ escuchaste su voz en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tragaste saliva. ¿Cuántas cosas podría preguntarte y que no querías responder? Miraste a tu derecha y casi podías ver el perfil de su cara dibujado entremedio de la oscuridad.

‘Dime’ Te apoyaste sobre un codo mirándolo a pesar de no ver mucho, adivinaste que el hizo lo mismo por el ruido del colchón y el movimiento de frazadas.

‘Tu… con Park Kahi…¿hasta donde llegaron?’ Sentiste tu cara enrojecer, y casi podías ver a Junsu mordiéndose el labio en actitud nerviosa.

'¿Por qué preguntas eso?' le dijiste con voz humorada, tratando de que no te fallara la voz. Esto debía ser una broma, pero conocías lo suficiente a Junsu para saber cuando hablaba en serio.

'Yo solo obtuve un beso, nada más... Tu pareces tener escondidos mil secretos en Virginia... y antes de entrar a esta habitación vi a Jae besar a Yunho en el baño". Sentiste una presión en el pecho. Por su tono de voz sabías que Junsu había comenzado a llorar, y no sabías que decir para detener todo y "Estoy confundido. Parece que de repente todos tienen más experiencia que yo, y me siento estúpido al tener 20 años y llorar por la chica que me dio mi primer beso mientras el resto escuchó mis patéticos lamentos.' Junsu sollozó fuertemente.

Y Yoochun no aguantó más, aquella tensión que tenía acumulada, aquél ambiente que se había formado desde que llegaron a Bora Bora, Cruzó la habitación a tres pasos y se acomodó junto a Junsu, cubriéndose con las frazadas y abrazándolo mientras sentía su hombro y sus propias mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas y las de Junsu. El le respondió su abrazo y hundió su cara en su cuello, sollozando ligeramente mientras Yoochun le frotaba la espalda en círculos y susurraba palabras que no sabía.

'Su-ah, no eres patético, te lo prometo, nadie se rió de ti nunca. Te queremos Junsu. Verte deprimido nos duele a todos' Yoochun le besó la mejilla, las dos, y luego lo abrazó aun mas.

'Nunca, nunca he hecho nada Yoochun, y hasta Changmin se escapa de vez en cuando por las noches... me quiero enamorar, pero no hay nadie, no conozco a nadie que... y hoy me di cuenta que me gusta mucho... me gustó demasiado Chunnie, y no debería estar tan desesperado por algo que solo ocurrió una vez con alguien... contigo... pero quiero sentirlo de nuevo.' susurró desesperado.

'¿Hablas del beso? ¿Te ha gustado?' Junsu asintió sin decir nada, ocultando su cara en la clavícula de Yoochun.

'No me des tanto crédito Kim Junsu, a mi también me gustó'. Sentiste a Junsu temblar ligeramente entre tus brazos. No dijo nada asi que decidiste tomar la iniciativa.

'Quieres... ¿de nuevo?' le susurraste alejándote un poco y dándole espacio para que levantara su mirada, a pesar de la oscuridad podías diferenciar perfectamente la cara mojada por las lágrimas y los ojos ligeramente rojos.

'Yo...' Y no lo dejaste responder, acercaste tu rostro al de él, y los labios se juntaron nuevamente y fue lo suficiente para sentirlo suspirar. Para sentirte a ti mismo suspirar. Abriste un poco más la boca y deslizaste tu lengua, tratando de que Junsu entendiera el mensaje, pero no lo hizo, asi que le dijiste bien bajito un 'abre' y Junsu entreabrió los labios ligeramente, y dejaste que tu lengua se deslizara entremedio. Lo sentiste saltar en sorpresa y susurrar un '¡Yoochun!' pero no hiciste caso, y seguiste, y el también aprendió rápido y se dejó llevar hasta que ya no sentiste mas lágrimas en tus mejilla ni en las de él, y solo el calor de ambos era presente.


End file.
